The number and diversity of portable electronic devices are proliferating. In addition to established technologies, such as the laptop computer, many new form factors are constantly entering the marketplace, with a limited number eventually becoming popular with users. A recent example of a device whose use is becoming increasingly prevalent is the tablet computer. Although multiple forms exist, tablet computers generally consist of a housing that encompasses the internal computing components, such as processors and data storage devices, and a medium sized display screen (i.e., 7 to 10 inches). Instead of receiving input through the customary keyboard and mouse input devices, tablet devices generally lack these elements and instead provide user interaction through a touch interface on the display that accepts stylus or touch gestures.
Notwithstanding the popularity of new computing device form factors, such as tablet computers, the conventional clamshell laptop computer remains a standard portable computing device for a vast majority of users. An example of a clamshell laptop computer is the IdeaPad® series of personal computers sold by Lenovo (US) Inc. of Morrisville, N.C. IdeaPad® is a trademark of Lenovo, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both.
Tablet and laptop computers each have their own set of advantages. For example, advantages for tablet computers include mobility and size, while primary reasons for preferring laptop computers include increased processing power and battery life.